


"Are you lost?"

by JustMiloPlease



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Short Stories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, No Werewolf-AU, One-Shot, Trans Character, Trans Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMiloPlease/pseuds/JustMiloPlease
Summary: Stiles just needed to use the restroom. Really, he just needed to pee. But it's Stiles's life, so when does anything ever go the way he intended.





	

You can do this. Just walk through the door. Except Stiles couldn’t do it. Sure, he wanted to use the men’s room but what if someone was in there? Or walked out as Stiles was trying to go in? Goddamnit, it shouldn’t be this hard to go to the bathroom! All Stiles needed to do was relieve himself, now he’s turned it into a whole event. A smooth, rough voice pulled Stiles back into reality. Where he is now standing between the Men’s and Ladies room, he’s blocking the path of a -an incredibly attractive (seriously how does one even look so good?) man- “Um…are you lost?” And if Stiles wasn’t already blushing because hot damn, he definitely was now. Stiles justs ducks his head, muttering something about never public restrooms again. And by the way the guy -god- gives him a confused, concerned look, he must have heard. Stiles just ducks his head further into his chest. 

And when Stiles finally gets back to Scott in the supermarket, he nearly bursts into tears when he asks what took so long.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr http://pompeiismilo.tumblr.com


End file.
